Time
by BooksRHot
Summary: Don't you just hate it when he your man, yes, the one you love who you think loves you back cheats on you? Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :D
1. Chapter 1

What is a lie? Tis' the truth in a masquerade……….-Lord Byron

Dating an extremely rich, hot, and famous twin is euphoria. But how does it feel to be played by one? Despair is a word far too soft to describe the feeling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikaru? Haruhi murmured waiting for her boyfriend in the restaurant they both promised to go today.

He isn't that late. I said bitterly, no big deal. Okay, fine. Three hours is a big deal but well, he is rich, famous, and he probably just got hung up with one of those board meetings he and his twin, Kaoru, tries desperately to escape. I fidgeted with my watch, and saw the waiter approach.

'Excuse me miss, would you like to order now?' the waiter said politely and refilling my wine.

'Uh… not yet, I'm waiting for someone.' I said nervously. All too aware of the looks ladies seated near me gave. Them and their sympathetic murmurs are not helping. AT ALL.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it is running late. 10:35, it read. Hikaru Hitachiin had better arrived.

I feel somebody looking at me and I turn my head. I saw the staff giving me I'm-happy-I'm-not-you gazes while some looked at me sincerely.

Excuse me people, I'm not getting stood up. Nuh-uh, no way. My boyfriend and my boss (I work for him, by the way) is an important man and is probably tied up with engagements and he'll come before 11 o'clock. I will bet on it.

25 minutes have passed and I signal for the waiter and order lobster bisque. Hikaru will arrive; I mean it's already 11 o'clock. He told me that he'd never work that time of the night. By the time they give the food, he'll be here. He's probably rushing right now.

15 minutes later, the food has arrived. Dinner for two but yet, there is no date. The restaurant is nearly empty except for the staff at the other end and two lovebirds chatting and eating.

Where is Hikaru?

A waiter arrives and asks me: "Are you Mr. Hitachiin's date?" He asked politely. Did I mention that this was a French restaurant and is very expensive? The waiters here are way polite.

"Yes. Yes I am. How did you know" I answered a little bit worried. Okay, a lot worried. But hey, who wouldn't be?

"We see you coming here a lot and we thought you wanted to know what we found."

Uh… weird. The waiter pointed to a plasma television sticking at the wall. They usually use this for entertainment.

"What is it?" I asked half surprised, and half curious.

The silver glass of red wine fell and the liquid dropped slowly like it was counting its time.

I saw Hikaru in this really fancy mansion for the rich and the famous. Just looking at it makes me feel like a pauper. I am a lawyer, by the way. He is dancing with a girl, not just any ordinary girl, but the CEO of a famous company. The paparazzi was busy picturing the scene, after all, Hikaru is famous. So, this party is aired on television. There was also, Ootori Kyouya, Suou Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori, Renge, Kaoru and some more rich and famous people.

The screen goes back to Hikaru, but this time, he and Ms. CEO is… kissing…. What? The hell.

Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, I hate you, Hikaru. More silverware I was holding clattered noisily on the floor. The lovebirds, the staff looked at me and a single tear fell on my cheek. I wiped it with the back of my hand, smiled at everyone and said: "Thank you for the food." I then put some money on the table and left. And the lobster bisque wasn't really eaten. I hate crying more than anything. I despise it. But I cannot stop as more tears rolled down and I couldn't wipe them all with my hand. Finally, as I arrived in a park where I always go, I crumpled up in the floor and cried.

Midnight.

-------------------------------

If you want a continuation, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Time

Epilogue

--

Bittersweet

--

For a moment, a girl would catch herself wishing for that story. That they may find a prince someday, who will sweep them off their feet. That they may fall deeply in love and be happy forever. Some might never admit it; others might disregard it, but whatever the reason, for once in our lives, we wish for it.

I, too, thought about it. Heck, I've spent countless of hours planning about me, him, and our children. But that was a long, long time ago, in a faraway land. Now, I only ask for stability and the reassurance that I will not stay alone for ever; that I may live a good life with the person that I can live with. That makes me sound like a gold digger but I am independently capable; not rich, but not destitute.

When I told my friend about this dream, she went ballistic. She yelled at me saying that why am I letting what happened between me and Hikaru affect what I've long wished for? I stared at her in a way that she didn't understand, in a way that nobody could comprehend, and I whispered in a rasped voice: "I don't need **him**." Everyone expects me to take it back, but I never did.

It hurts the most when experience has caused you to fall back. That it caused you to stay behind while the rest continue on. When at the end of the day, everyone has somebody to lean on too; somebody to seek solace and warmth. The way he left is something that I will never forget. I took life seriously from then on, but unfortunately, I was more than a little naïve at the entire romance concept. I was probably the stupidest. At the conversation with my friend, she asked me why I was bitter, even when she knew the story of how he left me for some other rich, pretty, famous girl. I just smiled and didn't say anything.

In truth, I always think what would have had happened if things turned different than they were today. In all my 30 years there is only one day, in my life, that I would change. Another chance, that's what I hunger for. But that moment passed… years ago and I know that once time moves on; it doesn't look back, even if you're left behind. I'm bitter because of him-- the cause of my heart's demise and my harsh memories.

--

Review please.

Was it good or bad? Please tell me your opinions.


End file.
